Name Game
by NikitaKaralis
Summary: One-shot continuing my Annie Universe. This somewhat follows March Madness! It's also Annie's POV in writing! Disclaimer- I do not own any of the 1982 Annie characters!


This story has been floating around in my head for a while and today it wanted to come out! This one-shot is part of my Annie universe following March Madness. For now it's for April, but I may end up with another one-shot for that month! Let's just say several one-shots continue to float around my head as I continue to hash out Mothers and Daughters.

Background:

February Funk, explains a little that Esther (Grace's second mom) has taken the role as teacher for Annie and her friends since their formal education lacked under Miss Hannigan. This year is to catch them up academically before they attend public or private school.

She uses daily or weekly journals as a means for vocabulary and creative writing building. The girls have to flag an entry each week for her to grade. You'll see that to make this story more childlike there are misspellings, almost as if Annie was trying to sound out certain words phonetically, but I did try to keep most of the punctuations correct for easier reading.

Thanks for stopping by and I hope you enjoy!

*Disclaimer: The original 1982 Annie characters are not mine, but I have enjoyed borrowing them again for this story; however, Abigail, Esther, Willis, Ellis, and William Hawthorne are mine!

* * *

 ** _NAME GAME_**

 ** _April 9_** ** _th_** ** _, 10_** ** _th_** ** _, 11_** ** _th_** ** _, and 12_** ** _th_** ** _1934_**

 ** _Dear Maggie,_**

 ** _Hmmm, I'm still trying to figure out what name to address YOU, my darling journal. I guess you allredy know by now that mom, Aunt Abigail, and Grandma Esther, all have given their journals names. Apparently (a new transition word we learned last week), naming your journal makes your entries more personable (a vocabulary word we'll be having on our spelling test this week). On a side note, Maggie, Grandma Esther sure likes adding big words to our spelling list each week. It's even more fun trying to write sentences with them specially when you have to keep running to the dictionary for their meenings!_**

 ** _Anyway (another transition word we've learned), Grandma Esther loves when we use transition words in our writing. I hope I get a few extra bonus points for all my transitions when she reads this entry (wink, wink, Grandma)._**

 ** _Anyhow, I thought my NAME GAME for my journal and mommy and daddy's NAME GAME kinda went tagether. I'll start with my NAME GAME first. I've been trying to figyour out what to name YOU specially since mom revealed the name of her journal which by the way is Bessie. So, since mom revealed her journal's name I've been trying to use lots of different names for my journal, but a lot of them just don't seem rite. Here are some of the ones I've tried: Bertha, Ally, Ruthie, Vera, Gerty, Sally, Matilda, Cora, Holly, Lucy, Ida, and Jennie._**

 ** _After trying all those other names, another name kept popping up and I've used it more than five times allredy since I started trying to name YOU. That's the name above, Maggie. I know it might be weird but I kinda like it. It's kinda honoring my birth mom, you know! I hope no one minds, it kinda makes me feel like we're conneckted somehow. Like she's my guardean angel or somthing like that specially when I'm writing my thoughts and feelings down on paper. I mean when I pray each night it's to God and Jesus, but it seems odd using one of them for my journal's name. I've tried and Grandma Esther can vouch for it._**

 ** _Maggie, you are gonna see lots of big words in this journal cause Grandma Esther chalenges us to use the vocabulary words we've learned in class this year in our writing. She also wants us during our free writes to sound out words we're not sure how to spell (even if we've had them on spelling tests and we can't remember them). It's the only time she doesn't want us running to the dictionary to check our spelling. How does she put it? Oh, it's broadening our horisons, and it will also help us not lose our train of thoughts!_**

 ** _Anyway, as I've been trying to name YOU, mommy and daddy have been having their own NAME GAME for the baby or should I say babies. It's been crazy around here since Christmas, Maggie! Some of it has been good, but some of it's been awful too! Specially when mommy and daddy weren't talking very much! I have to admit, I was a bit afraid they'd get a divors or somthing like that, or at least have to go back to 'Juge Love' for help!_**

 ** _Thank goodness they seemed to figyour it out after daddy showed mommy the nersery. And then when I came home from spending time with Aunt Annebelle and Uncle Christian, to give mommy and daddy some space, things seemed to be soooo much better between them. Divors wasn't gonna happen anytime soon since they were back to making those gaga eyes agin._**

 ** _Anyway, during Sunday night's dinner, after I returned from Aunt Annebelle and Uncle Christian's, mommy and daddy announced that they were possibly having two babies insted of just one. Apparently, twins run in mommy's family, and I guess mommy thought she was a lot bigger than Aunt Abigail was when she was five months pregnint with Willis. Mommy also said that the baby or babies are super active, and there's either two in there or its doing lots of flips in there all day long._**

 ** _Well, anyway, after their announcement (another big vocabulary word we'll have on our spelling test tomorrow) mommy stated that they agreed that Andrew was out cause having an Annie and an Andy would be a tongue twister. However, when I asked what names they'd come up with both looked like fish out of the water with their mouths opening and closing. They both turned a bright red when I said they had plenty of time while I was away to come up with some ideas. Their faces were sooooo funny!_**

 ** _Daddy finally said they hadn't gotten round to it cause they made the weekend bout themselves. He said it wasn't that they didn't think it was importent, but that they needed the time for themselves due to all their resent missunderstandings. I told them I understood._**

 ** _Anyway, I guess their NAME GAME started the next day in their office, and it's continued sinse. Mommy said the first time was funny cause daddy was in the middle of diktating to her when he threw out a name. She wrote it down but insted of continuing his jabbering he stopped all tagether to see what she thought. Apparently, she didn't react right away cause she was into her note taking mode which daddy thought was cute. He asked that she reread his last statment back to him. When the name Ryan didn't fit in his statment, mommy said it just clicked. And they both shared a chuckle until it made her dash to the restroom!_**

 ** _So, I guess their NAME GAME happens randumblee, or that's what they tell me during our nightly story time. It's nice now having daddy part of it specially since mommy has to run to the bathroom every 20 minutes or so (On a side note, I know when I write I call mom mommy a lot, it just seems better on paper specially since mom seems more adult like. Cause when I'm talking I don't want to sound like a baby round my friends)._**

 ** _Anyhow, I think the cutest momint I saw them talking bout baby names was yesderday during my lunch break when I took a tray of food up to their office for the three of us. Daddy had pulled a chair round his desk, and was messasheen one of mommy's feet. They were taking a break from work apparently._**

 ** _On a side note, Maggie, mommy says Warbucks Inc. is still making money, but daddy's need to stay ahead by six months or more is not there anymore. What's the saying Punjab says? Somthing like, daddy's finally stoped to smell the roses insted of planting more money trees!_**

 ** _Anyhow, it gave me those warm fuzzy feelings when I entered the office to see mommy and daddy happy agin. It was also exsiting when they liked my suggestion for a baby girl's name. They allredy agreed on a baby boy's name, John David, after two Johns (Grandpa J.B. and Uncle J.J who died as a kid) and two Davids (Daddy's brother who died and my birth father) they knew and held in high esteam. Just so you know, Maggie, daddy continues to refuse naming a boy after him! NO JUNIORS, he continues to bellow playfullee!_**

 ** _Now, there is one girl's name which has been on the maybe list for a while, it's Rebecca Esther. Named for Mommy's two moms Rebecca (her first mom) and Esther (her second mom who is also my Grandma). Since Abigail named her son Willis after Grandpa William and her husband Ellis, dad says it would only be fitting to name a child that way as well. Hense, the junior argument! So, that's why Rebecca Esther is on the maybe list cause daddy refuses to agree to Oliver as an option for … what's it called … oh spare name, if they do end up having two boys. And, mom is using Rebecca Esthr as … what's it called … levrage!_**

 ** _BUT, I CAME UP WITH THE PERFECT NAME THAT SOLVED THE HOLE JUNIOR THING! Cause not only did daddy continue to objekt to his name, but mommy start to objekt to her name being an option too! She said if he was taking his name off the table hers was too! But daddy said he didn't want to use Grace as a first name but as a middle name! So, a baby girl would share something in common with me. I mean, you know, our middle names would be our mother's, of corse mine is my birth mother's._**

 ** _They were playfullee arguing during lunch when they tried esplaining their reasons to me. I felt like a juge or something, Maggie. So, I finally shared the name I'd allredy thought of for a little sister … or if not … and I'm lucky like my parents, I could use it for one of my kids one day._**

 ** _You see, while I was trying to come up with a name for YOU, journal, I found a book of names in daddy's library. It was so helpful. I had fun actully looking up all our names. It gave differint ways to spell them, and it also gave their meaning too._**

 ** _My name Anne can be spelled like Ann and it means grace like mommy's name! I was so excited about reading it that I told her that night, but I continued to keep my special name a secret. Anyway, mom's name means itself which I found kinda funny too! Anyhow, while I was trying to come up with a name for YOU I came across an O name I kinda liked. It was like daddy's, but it was girlie. His name by the way means olive tree. Not as divine as mommy's and mine, but then it hit me!_**

 ** _OLIVIA GRACE! It would be perfect! If one of the babies was a girl, she would have a name that included all of us! When I shared it with mommy and daddy, daddy had to give mommy his hankerchif cause she started to cry agin. Her tear ducks have always cried a lot specially during movies, but now she cries even more sinse she's having a baby (or babies)!_**

 ** _Maggie, before I knew it mommy was signeling for me to sit on her lap so she could hug me tight to thank me for the name. Then once mommy was done daddy took me into his arms to do the same thing, but then he started giving me razberries to not only make me laugh but mama too! Of corse, the laughing caused mommy to need the bathroom agin which made daddy and I laugh even more!_**

 ** _Now, they have two names John David and Olivia Grace, and I've also named YOU (Yep, I think your name is Maggie, journal! I think it has a nice ring to it!). So, let's hope if there are two babies in mommy's belly there's one of each cause I'm not sure if they will agree on too many more names! There playfull fights have continued for those spare names! Let's just hope before July the NAME GAME has a happy ending, or it could end up like Monopoly which can be a never ending game specially if you play with Uncle Ellis!_**

 ** _Yours Truly,_**

 ** _Annie (who is full of grace)_**

 ** _P.S.- I'm planning to show this entry to mommy and daddy tonight cause it's takin me all week to complete it, but Grandma Esther doesn't care if it's a short daily entry we turn in or a longer weeklee entry on Fridays._**

 ** _P.S.2- Grandma Esther I hope you counted how many times I used all those new big vocabulary and transition words in this journal entry (wink, wink as Grandpa William would say)!_**

 ** _P.S.3- Grandma Esther, I hope you are okay that you now know your name and Grandma Rebecca's name are on the maybe list!_**


End file.
